Is Miranda mad?
by tigerlily2213
Summary: Is Miranda Mad...lly in love?
1. The Note

Chapter one

Me no own u no sue!!!

The Klutz

"Hey mom hey dadddd," Lizzie says under her breath. She has barely made it downstairs with enough time to eat so she runs over to the fridge only tripping once and grabs the milk. She throws some cereal in a bowl and while she pours the milk matt comes zooming down. He runs right into Lizzie knocking the milk carton all over her shirt and putting him face first on the ground. "My shirt!!!!," Lizzie screams; "aghh " says matt as he sees Lizzie charging after him. As Lizzies mom split's them up she tells Lizzie o hurry up and get changed. As she storms out the door and to the end of her driveway Gordo jumps out at her. She screams and just stares. Close behind is Miranda and so they head down to the bus, with a very quick pace.

Miranda: Omg, Lizzie, my parents grounded me because I didn't get permission to go to the mall last Saturday!

Lizzie: That is so unfair, but that means we'll just have to stay late at school today in the library. We can chat after we do our homework.

Miranda: I guess.

Gordo: Hello, do I just not exist at all?

Lizzie: (sarcastic voice)Ohh gordo, would you like to come to the library with us after school?

Gordo: No…

As they get on the bus they sit quietly in their seats until gordo starts talking about how annoying the people in he back of the bus are.

Lizzie: I no,they talk about the amest things, I mean who is going to want to listen to those kind of things. I mean Kate is always talking about how hot Ethan is and gagaga….

Miranda: Ohh come on Lizzie, wouldn't you just die if you got to sit back there??

Lizzie: Dah, im just trying to agree with gordo for once.

As they walk into the scool Kates possie approaches.

Kate:Ohh look its _them._

Lizzie: Omg who would want to be _you?_

Kate: You dream….

As they walk away Gordo launches into a conversation about how Lizzie and Miranda shouldn't even respond to them but no one is really listening. Lizzie then walks into her first period class, science.

Mrs. T: Class, today we will learn about cells!Blah Blah Blah Then as her ad Miranda start talking under their breath something is thrown at Miranda. She picks it out of her hair and looks at it. it's a note!

Miranda and Lizzie: OMG!!! Whos that from??

As Miranda and Lizzie start sqeal with excitement the teacher looks over at them.

Mrs. T: Is there anything you girls would like to share with the class?

Lizzie: No, we just love cells.

Mrs. T: Phhh….


	2. Open It

Chapter two

"Me no own you no sue"

Open It

After class ended Lizzie and Miranda ran to their lockers, which were right next o each others. Lizzie started to jump up and down.

Lizzie: Open It….Open It….Open It!!!

Miranda: Okkkkayyy Okaaayyyy….

As Miranda opens the note they booth start to shake. In very messy handwriting someone had written 

Dear Miranda,

Im sorry it took me this long to tell you but..I like you…_a lot! _

If you like me then meet me at the digital bean after school.

Miranda: Omg I so will!!! I can wait o see who my secret admirer is!!!

Lizzie: You are so0o0o0 lucky!

Animated Lizzie: What about ME ME ME???

Gordo passes by and asks what they are so excited about. They explain everything and Gordo rolls his eyes and walks away.

Lizzie: So Gordo….

Lizzie walks to her next class quickly, trying to catch up to gordo.

Lizzie: Gordo, Miranda is just a little excited about having someone like her.

Gordo: Why can't I just hang out with guys??

Animated Lizzie: Because they wont let you…

Lizzie: Don't worry ittl just be a day fad or something it will be over b4 it starts.

Gordo: I guess, it just gets annoying after a while.

As they walk into math the teacher points at the board, it says calculaters needed for class.

Lizzie: Mrs. C, Umm I kind of lost my calculater and I was wondering if I could bory one of yo..

Lizzie is cut off.

Mrs C: THIS IS MATH CLASS THERE ARE NO EXCUSES!!!!!

Lizzie: okkkaayyy 

Gordo: Lizie, I have an extra you can borrow…

Animated Lizzie: Holluloyah….

Lizzie:Thanx Gordo

As the lesson continues Lizzie really tries hard to think who might like Miranda, it could be Larry…after she broke up with him he did ak if he had a chance with Miranda. Or, it could be Ethan, no0o0 way she thought to herself. Or it could be that kid Ben she used to like…. He could have turned and started to crush on her. So this was when Lizze decided to spy after school at the digital bean. 

Mrs. C: Please SOLVE the problem on the board Lizzie (she repeated).

So she started t pay attention in math classs and in all of her classes until she got home!


	3. The Bus Ride

Chapter three

"Me no own you no sue"

The Bus Ride

As Lizzie stood with Gordo and Miranda waiting for their bus to arrive they all started talking about the Digital bean and the note at the same time.

Lizzie: Can I come

Gordo: This is so STUPID!

Miranda: (squeling) HEHWEEEEEEEE!!!!!

Miranda: No way and not really!!!!!

Lizzie and Gordo: UGGHHhhh….

They all three got on the bus and at in different seats and stared out the window. A kid with a giant wart sat next to Gordo.

Gordo: Hulloo

Warty: Can I uhh sit cuckooo here with uuuyyuyuuooo…????

Gordo: Umm sure I guess.

Before the bus started to roll Miranda hopped over and sat with Lizzie.

Lizzie and Miranda: I'm sorry….haha..

Lizzie: Its a lot to ask to come with you on your "future date"..

Miranda: Ha I wish, I still don't know who the kid is…but I hope hes cute…

Animated Lizzie: I don't!

Lizzie: Yeah I guess.

Miranda: Don't get upset if I become this guys girlfriend. Pinky-promise?

Lizzie slowly picked up her hand and promised. Now she couldn't get upset but she already was. Not at Miranda but kind of jealous. Lizzie remained quiet for the rest of the ride while Miranda blabbed. As Lizzie, Miranda, and Gordo got off the bus they all took their directions home. Lizzie entered her house and her mom was doing the laundry.

Lizzie: Heyy mom.

Mrs. McGuire (MM):Do you have any dirty underwear lizzy?

Lizzie: umm yeah in my room, mom (kind of uncomphertably).

MM: ok…

MM walks off to do the laundry and Lizzy picks up the phone and brings it to her room. She calls Gordo.

Gordos mom:Hullooo

Lizzie: Hi is Gordo there?

Gordos mom: Hold on let m get him for you.

Gordo: Heyy, iff this is about

Lizzie: It is, I don't know what to think about this. I am kind of jealous but that is rude isn't it??? Maybe not, I mean Miranda is kind of bragging, but I should still be nice to her she is my best friend….. I wanted to spy on her to see if she will still tell me the WHOLE truth but that is way rude…don't you think??

Buuuuuuuuuubbbbbbbbuuuuuuuuuubbbbuuuuuuu…..

Lizzie: GORDO I CANT BELIEVE YOU HUNG UP ON ME THAT'S IT IM GONNA SPY ON MIRANDA!!!!!!!!!

MM: (poking her head in Lizzies room) are you ok??

Lizzie: J 


	4. Digital Bean

Chapter four

"Me no own you no sue"

Digital Bean

Lizzie got a ride to the mall by her mom because she told her she needed to spend money. So, she quikly bought a shirt in Abercrombie and then rushed to the Digital.

As she walked in she could only see the backside of Miranda. She was sitting at a table, with someone!! Then she saw Miranda lean over the table and kiss someone. Lizzie fell onto the floor knocking a table over and then screamed really loud. She walked on tiptoe over to the table Miranda was sitting at. There was Ethan Kraft and Miranda going at it!!!! 

Lizzie: UHHHH!!!!!!

Miranda: AGHHH…..

Ethan: sorry Lizie, honestly..but Miranda…shes always helping people and stuff…..

Lizzie: How could you Miranda??

Miranda: How could you spy on me Lizzie?? 

Lizzie and Miranda: I THOUGHT YOU WERE MY FRIEND!!!!!

Miranda takes Ethan's hand and walks out. Lizzie is left standing there in dispelief of what her friend had done to her. She was so upset that she called her mom and asked her to pick her up now. She sat right next to her mom in the car and started crying.

Lizzie: Mommm, Miranda got this note in school, love, and then at the digital bean, I peaked, knocked everthing down, but they love each other mom!!! Its no fair….

MM: What??

Lizzie slowly explains to her mom exactly what happened in between tears and when they arrive home Lizzie's mom helps her feel better.

MM: It sounds like everyone did something wrong in this case. I think that you should apologize to Miranda and then BOOTH of you should apologize to Gordo for leaving him out.

Lizzie: I guess, ok…. 


End file.
